the_guild_of_majestic_glitter_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pel'Reena
Category:Characters Pel'Reena, known more as Pel, is a Shadar-Kai Arcane Trickster Rogue/Great Old One Warlock from The Shadowfell. Usually going by "he", Pel's gender is currently unknown and is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. Pel's alignment is True Neutral and is currently level 9. Pel speaks Common, Elvish, Thieves Cant, Goblin and Undercommon. He is currently a secret member of The Zhentarim. Appearance Pel is deathly pale, known to make people afraid upon seeing his face. He often wears a bird-skull mask to hide his face in these occasions. He wears all black clothes that completely cover him from neck to foot. He has long black hair. HIs appearance is often described as "edgy" or "emo" by his party members. His eyes are completely black, including the "whites". The heavy clothing hides that Pel is covered in tattoos, with the only apparent tattoo being the symbol of the Raven Queen on his right cheek. Under his clothes, he has multiple tattoos. * A Raven on his chest, with chains on each foot that stretch to across his back * A porcelain mask on his right shoulder * A Raven perched on a skull on his left shoulder * a talon extending down his right wrist * the zhentarim symbol on the inside of his left wrist * A woman with her face hidden by her hair facing left on his left shoulder blade * A skeletal face staring right on his right shoulder blade * a curved flying Raven on his upper left thigh * a wavy kris dagger on the outside of his right upper leg * a feather quill on the inside of his right calf Personality Pel is constantly paranoid and anxious. Every act he takes is in the hopes of pleasing his deity The Raven Queen. His Character Sheet Personality is built as: Personality Traits: I am especially calm when situations go bad. It is in the quiet moments that I worry. Ideals: I'm loyal to my Lady and allies. All others can take a trip down the Styx for all I care. Bonds: I live to serve my Queen above all. Flaws: I often struggle with my loyalties towards any but my Queen. Pel is often untrusting of others, standing aloof away from the group. He is shown to be a fan of heavy metal as he often uses his Minor Illusion cantrip to make music blare through the bar or in his opponent's head. When caught putting strange substances in the drinks, a companion asked if he ever poisoned them. Pel responded that he only kills to please The Raven Queen and a bar poisoning would not suit her. When asked if he would kill his party members, Pel responded he would not. He then jokingly said that if The Raven Queen asked him to, he would kill them all easily, a response everyone laughed nervously at when they realized he would do so in that situation. Many Shadar-Kai find a vice when in the material world. It would appear Pel is addicted to getting tattoos, enjoying the pain, pleasure and art. However, as he doesn't let anyone see his tattoos, they would seem to be for his own enjoyment and not for others to view. Background Pel's official listed background is "Acolyte" Pel was born in the Shadowfell. He was strangely filled with reverence for the Raven Queen and was content to do nothing but serve her. She then summoned him to inform him that she was sending him out into the Material Plane. She, however, failed to inform him as to the nature of his mission, filling him with constant anxiety about missing or failing this mission. When he first wandered, people were fearful of him, despite his open manner and naivety about the world. The first person to be kind to Pel was an elf named Luunis Sabrahiel. Luunis taught him more about the world and carved him a mask shaped like a bird skull. He also gave Pel his name, as Pel had previously not had one. On his journeys searching for his mission, Pel wandered into Waterdeep and decided to search there, as a large city is the perfect place to gather secrets, memories and trinkets for his queen. Special Equipment Pel has numerous magical trinkets, almost all of which are completely worthless. He wears a mask to hide his face and help him distance himself in times of social anxiety. He has a notebook that erases all written within it by the end of the day (which he believes means that his messages were sent to the Raven Queen), a blood-soaked notebook that records dreams (which doesn't help since Pel doesn't sleep) and a black candle lantern that produces no light. Pel acquired a Cloak of Elvenkind, which helps him stealthough. He often keeps the hood up despite a lack of need for stealth. He then aquired a +2 Rapier, which he is often reluctant to use due to its close proximity. Pel discovered a Circlet of Human Perfection which transforms Pel into an attractive blonde human man. While wearing it, Pel undergoes a strange personality shift, as he no longer seems to fear mirrors and actually becomes narcissistic. While almost dying when wearing the circlet, everyone was surprised to hear the deathseeker say he was "too pretty to die now." Adventuring Pel was scouting out Waterdeep looking for his mission when he encountered a motley group discussion the goings-on. He decided to eavesdrop fairly obviously when they were all attacked by a large machine and a troll. Pel decided from their to join in on the group's adventure hoping to find a sense of purpose. Upon receiving a mission from Volothamp Geddarm, Pel was able to use his skills to help the group find his missing friend. When they went to a store where the inventory was almost entirely purple, Pel was enamored of all the useless junk for sale, sinking gold into useless trinkets. He thanked the shopkeeper for having so many useless items, which was a sincere compliment but the shopkeeper took it as an insult. One night as Pel slept he found he was able to summon a raven ally. From then on, Charon was able to aid him on missions. When it was considered that a man had been possessed by a Mind Flayer or Intellect Devourer, Pel had an anxiety attack and refused to take part in the mission, electing to work at the bar instead, believing that a Mind Flayer eating his brain would cause him to be useless to The Queen and she would eliminate his soul if he died. A man came in smashing the bar and Pel did nothing. The man seemed extremely insulted that Pel was ignoring his attempts to Intimidate and Pel told him he had too many other things to worry about, some idiot breaking the bar was not his concern at the moment. The man left without explaining why he had come and Pel did not care. When they were interrogated in the attack on their bar, Pel's secret was almost uncovered by being searched by city guards. He managed to cast Disguise Self secretly and changed into himself only without the Zhentarim tatoo, which freed him of suspicion at the time. He was proven however to be an unhelpful witness and was only cleared of suspicion because everyone at the bar had seen him there and had vouched for his presence. When attacked by Nimblewright, Pel was surprisingly fond of the machine. Since it did him no damage and had employed master worksmanship in his designs, Pel wanted the Nimblewright to realize that Pel admired him, even sending Charon with a note and simple tools so Nim would not be without his tinkering entirely. This is likely due to Pel's fondness for useless trinkets and his own lack of emotions, two things he saw in the automaton. Upon entering the mansion in search of the Nimblewright that attacked their bar, Pel was the first inside. He continually got lost and found several corpses, which he proceeded to loot and ignore. He also found a bunch of frightened servants and left without comforting them. Upon discovering a room of corpses and two Zhentarhim members, he showed his tattoo and trustingly walked up to them. However, he was asked a question about Manshoon which confused him as he had not heard of the man. The two Zhentarhim attacked him and Pel cast Silent Image so it appeared that he ran in two separate directions. When the party found those Zhentarhim members, Pel did nothing to help, using their activities to search areas while people involved were distracted. He acquired a tome of spells and pocketed it, interested in investigating it later without interruption. He then discovered the noble's room where she kept her porn stash. Pel was less than enthused, feeling that he had been tricked into thinking he would find something valuable. Casting Illusory Script, Pel wrote "your God judges you," on the box and left. When meeting up with the group, they asked if he had something to do with this. His words were "I did none of this killing, believe me. Killing this many would be something to be proud of." which his companions believed. When the Nimblewright that blew up the bar was discovered at their door injured, Pel was insistent that the machine not be hurt. When Skamos killed the automaton quickly and humanely, Pel was profoundly hurt, thinking that this being had no soul and would not go to The Raven Queen. Pel was seen pouting for hours, upset that his companions would dismiss the being so quickly. This surprised his companions, who had not seen him show any restraint in the taking of lives before. Later, Pel was sent by the Zhentarim to assassinate a target with a special condition to make it look like an accident. Pel did not hesitate to agree, sneaking away from his group while they shopped. He found the target in a carriage and cast Chill Touch on the horses pulling it, causing them to panic and crash violently. Pel continued assaulting his target from a distance with Chill Touch, wounding the man immensely. When the man started to use levitate to fly away, Pel used Chill Touch again to break his concentration, causing the man to fall from a great distance, the pavement dealing the death blow. Pel quickly took proof off the man of his deed and then left, causing the entire thing to look like a freak accident. Joining up with his companions in the theater, Pel noticed that they were using a Zone of Truth. When his companions asked about identifying Zhents, Pel tried to move away but was noticed by Cotton-Gin. He was then asked if he was a Zhent, which Pel is. Incapable of lying while in the Zone, Pel simply told them that he thought that they were guessing he was only because of his undead nature and affinity for black clothing, which he felt was the truth. They apologized for making assumptions and Pel's secret was secure. Pel was very unwilling to divulge secrets in front of the party. After realizing the puzzle's key to continue had to be a secret never told, Pel was very insistent that someone else had to have a secret. As it was only Pel who seemed to have any, he first admitted to putting strange substances in the drinks at the bar, but it didn't work as everyone had seen him do so. He then admitted to his successful assassination, which caused some stir among his companions. However, he asked if they were really surprised he would kill someone, which they agreed was easily believable. The group ventured into the Vault of the Dragon, bringing Raenear Neverember with them to investigate his family's shameful treasure. In The Yawning Portal, Pel witnessed the death of Balfir Baenre in the dungeon as the body was brought up by Robyne. When Robyne decided to leave, Pel took his place to go down the hole, excited by the prospect of dying. Upon entering the dungeon, Pel and party were met by a wizard who asked them to leave. This wizard invaded Pel's personal space, which caused him to put his mask down in anxiety. Pel's only words to the man were to ask him to move away please. Entering a room filled with levitating acid above a treasure chest, Pel was pressured and inspired by his companions into entering the room. He unlocked the chest easily, but the acid splashed down on him, inflicting a good amount of damage. Much of Pel's clothing was ruined, revealing some of Pel's tattoos. Relationships Alexander Overkill: Balfir Baenrae: When meeting in the dungeon of the Mad Mage, the two elves seemed to bond over their foreign appearance in a strange land. Whenever the two talk about religion, though, a fight often breaks out, as both are wholly devoted to their own goddesses. Pel continues to travel with Balfir even after Balfir learned of Pel's fear of the Illithid and their creations. Pel does not enjoy that Balfir has a taxidermied Intellect Devourer that Balfir uses to scare him. Charon: Charon is Pel's raven familiar. Pel believes him to be a messenger from the Raven Queen. This is currently unproven, much like most of Pel's hopes. The Lampoon: Pel enjoys the presence of the clown. He has noted The Lampoon to be genuinely smart and effective at his work, which has earned Pel's respect despite the colorful and foolish appearance. Latham Blackstone: Pel often considered Latham one of the most trustworthy, having noted that Latham was of a religious order. However, this trust became betrayed when a simulacrum of Latham attacked Pel and failed to kill him. Pel used his skills and his guild connections to rescue Latham, but when he was safely recovered, Pel shot him in the foot with a crossbow in "revenge". Pel has since come to trust Latham and protect him, but also consistently jokes that he will shoot him in the foot to prove his identity. Ruskelhaw: As a fellow elf, the two were often at odds and argued a lot. Pel almost considered this a rivalry while Ruskelhaw seemed to enjoy simply antagonizing Pel instead. Pel secretly harbored a desire to murder Ruskelhaw but felt that he was helping the Raven Queen by not sending such an annoying being to her side. Skamos: Pel didn't really notice Skamos for the longest time, treating the tiefling as a background being. However, Pel showed the way Skamos helped out and never acted rachst against him. Corrin Cotton-Gin: Pel enjoys utilizing Cotton-Gin's naïve nature and large stature as he manipulates Cotton-Gin into helping him on his missions. He seems to bear no ill will towards the Goliath and treats him well. Gallery Trivia Pel's name is taken from two different dialects of Elvish involving the word "edge" The word "Pel" is Sindarin Elvish for "edge" and Reena is translated from Tel'Quessir from the word "edge". Pel has no sexual preference but has an obsessive love for The Raven Queen.. Pel's miniature is Dark Sword DSM-7471 Male Elven Rogue His player ChoroiBelmont cosplays as Pel on her Tiktok account.Category:Player Characters